


【翻译】Jinx 灾星

by sammy3104



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy3104/pseuds/sammy3104
Summary: Dinesh和Gilfoyle收集了他们欠彼此的友谊。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle





	【翻译】Jinx 灾星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271656) by [ProgramasaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex). 



魔笛手发布的那天，Dinesh兴奋得晕头转向。他在经历了通宵一整晚的疲惫的同时，感受着由期待着Richard点击提交按钮带来的肾上腺素飙升，所以当他面对Gilfoyle时，他的抑制力处于衰退状态。Gilfoyle也整晚都没睡，所以看到他温柔地告别他的服务器室也就不足为奇了，但是Dinesh还是尽情享受了那一刻。他没有从他的竞争对手那里赢得太多，更别说赢得这个私人的胜利了。

然后Jared说的一个词，让Dinesh一整天都萦绕在心头，那就是“挚友”。

那个简短的词语唤起了太多回忆。那是一个在这里，在这个黑客旅馆，听起来如此幼稚、天真、女性化、过于感性的词，感觉很不合适，像听到有人在隔间里哭泣。因为Dinesh记得“挚友”。但是那种记忆把他带回了二十年前：在硅谷之前，在工作、车、女孩、青春期、美国，或者在他苦涩的成年生活中任何棘手的困难之前。

如果说Dinesh现在是个没有安全感的人，那他小时候就是一个胆小鬼男孩，蜷缩在操场的角落，看着其他孩子大笑，不一定是嘲笑他但是也不和他一起。内向又书呆子气，一般来说，他不是那种人们会与之成为挚友或者任何类型的朋友的那种男孩。不管怎样，他熬过了那些年，不久之后，对女朋友的渴望彻底吞噬了他的生活，以致于让他在很长一段时间里都忘记了还有挚友这种事物的存在和对其强烈的渴望。直到现在。

Dinesh的思绪回到当前，冒险瞥了一眼Gilfoyle。Dinesh本能地注意到了他和平常一样冷冰冰的脸色下有了一丝抽动，他不是很确定，但是他非常确定。那个词也击中了Gilfoyle。

Dinesh逃走了。

在这一天剩下的时间里，他们都忙得不可开交，除了工作什么都不说。程序员们都在几近疯狂地与负载平衡、监控流量和在魔笛手聊天室（他们现在有聊天室客户端了！）中一遍又一遍地向他们的新用户（他们现在有用户了！）解答相同的四个问题做斗争。所有的这些兴奋把Dinesh脑中的其他想法都赶走了。

下午两点左右，Jared宣布他可以处理几个小时的技术支持，并且坚持让程序员们都去补个小觉。Dinesh感激地答应了，但在他入睡之前，他胡乱想着Jared是否是对的。Gilfoyle真的是他最好的朋友吗？Dinesh想让他是吗？

等他醒来的时候，其他人正在为一个小型的发布派对收集酒。Richard睡得神清气爽，正在滔滔不绝地说着他对一切顺利的欣慰和他对未来的希望，一个精彩的长篇大论。Jared几乎是一直在对他微笑。Dinesh觉得有点恶心，本能地回头看向Gilfoyle。

Gilfoyle扭头看向别处。

“你邀请了谁？”Erlich问道，“在我上次的发布派对之后，我就不觉得这像一场盛大的晚会了。”

“哦没有，只是几个好朋友。”Richard向他保证。

“最好邀请安东。”Dinesh说道。

Gilfoyle怒视着他。他赢了。

Richard看起来很茫然。“安东？”

Dinesh直直地看向Gilfoyle的眼睛。“Gilfoyle的挚友，安东。”

Richard咯咯笑了起来。“哦，那个服务器啊！实际上，提到那个，我有些担心云服务处理的方式……”

“我从没想过我会说这个，但是我已经疲于一直想着硬件了。”Gilfoyle表示。

“好吧，”Richard说道，“我猜我们赢得了一段休息时光。”他和Jared以及Erlich一起离开去处理补给了，剩下Dinesh和Gilfoyle两人独处。

Dinesh看过去，脸上带着挑战的表情。

Gilfoyle耸了耸肩，领着Dinesh去他卧室。

两人在床上坐下，面朝对方。Dinesh之前从没进过这个房间，他惊讶于墙面看起来是那么光秃秃的。除了几本散乱的书，看不出这里住的是谁。

“看起来像个傻瓜可没有多好玩，不是吗？”Dinesh说道，洋洋得意地咧着嘴笑起来。

“恭喜，”Gilfoyle说道，“你证明了我一周前跟你说的话。”

“你逃不掉的，”Dinesh说道，“你说你不想要朋友。然后我抓到你对着一个硬件说话。所以到底是哪一种？”

“我说的是我不相信任何人，”Gilfoyle说道，“我很确定安东不会把我说过的话告诉任何人。”

“胡扯，”Dinesh说道，“你不是瓦尔登。你住在城市里，你在一家公司工作，有时候你必须要信任别人。即使那只是电力公司和邮递员。”

“首先，”Gilfoyle说道，“你指的是梭罗。瓦尔登是梭罗居住的池塘。其次，我有一个详细的应急计划来应对十九种不同形式的社会崩溃。我使用公共设施是为了方便，但那并不意味着我信任他们。”

“可是你信任Richard和我，”Dinesh说道，“你把你的职业生涯都押在一个不断陷入火坑的创业公司上，有时候是字面意思上的。”

“如果魔笛手失败了，我就去别的地方，”Gilfoyle说道，“目前这家公司和我为了彼此的利益互相服务，但是如果我们倒闭了，外面有大量的招聘机会。不相信任何人和不承担风险是不一样的。我做出的每一个决定都包含了相当仔细的对潜在风险与回报的衡量。”

“身上有多处纹身的人这么说。”Dinesh说道。

Gilfoyle得意地笑了，屈起他的二头肌。“这是回报。”

“但是……”Dinesh搜肠刮肚，“当你和Tara出现问题时，你告诉了Richard和我。那件事的回报是什么呢？”

Gilfoyle的脸僵住了，他一时没有回答。

Dinesh微笑道：“啊，我在这儿把你难住了，是不是？那是个风险。你给出了一条私人信息，现在只要我们想，就可以用那件事捉弄你。而你从中得到的回报呢，具体又是什么？”

过了一会儿，Gilfoyle回答道：“你现在想在这里证明什么呢？我不是一个机器人吗？我从没说过我是。所以是的，当我在我自己的家里，在熟悉的人中，我偶尔会和你们这些混蛋社交。”

“但是那和交朋友完全不一样。”Dinesh说道。

“从普遍的语义学来说，不一样，”Gilfoyle说道，“我们不会一边喝着卡布奇诺一边对我们喜欢的乐队进行冗长的对话。”

“你就是不肯承认，是吧？”Dinesh挑战他。

“承认什么？”

Dinesh坐直身子，身体前倾。“你有感情。”

“没错。”

“你有时会想分享你的感受。”

“没错。”

“聊天感觉很棒。”

Gilfoyle双臂交叉。“和正确的人。”

“实际上你如果太久不和人说话会开始觉得寂寞。”

“比一般的笨蛋时间要长得多得多，但是没错。”

“你对这种慰藉的依赖要比你表现出来的多。”

“我为什么要表现出来？”

Dinesh加快语速，“你开始告诉自己你不需要任何朋友，因为曾几何时，你给了你的朋友太多讯息，而他们击垮你，你就不再让任何人对你拥有那种强大的力量。在你那本珍贵的黑圣经里没有任何支持不交朋友的内容，但你无论如何还是坚持，抱着能埋葬你在过度理性的压抑下想要说话的那部分自己的希望，并且你太擅长瞪人和发表没人要求的长篇大论。直到某个早晨，当你很紧张并且睡眠不足，想着没有人听见，开始对着该死的无生命物体说话，然后意识到你所有美妙的生活规则都他妈完全没用。”

“你真是一个该死的伪君子。”Gilfoyle说道，他的语调随着情绪升高起来。“我压抑？从你嘴中吐出的每一个词都是谎言。而且你也不怎么样！你用十九世纪的文学人物给你虚假的朋友们取名！”

“要不是因为你想把在生活中可能的方方面面羞辱我当作你的个人追求的话，Richard永远也不会发现这一点。”Dinesh说道。

Gilfoyle靠向前，声音突然降低了二十分贝。“Richard是个白痴。你有想过你可能骗过我吗？我了解你，Dinesh。我知道你那可悲的电子大脑里每一处弱点和不安全感的确切位置。我知道你很害羞，我知道你不酷得无可救药，我知道你在地球另一端的垃圾堆里长大，你可能是帕罗奥图最孤独的软件开发人员。我知道你从没出门过，因为我从没出门过，所以我在这里看到了你没有出门。我知道今早Jared对我们说出那个词时，你的眼睛睁得像茶碟一样大，你想让那个词成真，不是吗？我在和你一样的世界中长大。加拿大，巴基斯坦，我们俩九岁时都曾在铅笔盒里装满晶体管并且从来没有真正越过那个阶段。我了解你因为我经历过你的处境，你个愚蠢的混蛋，我走过了你那自我憎恨和恐惧的悲惨道路上的每一步。而你还愚蠢到通过毫无意义的伪装试图让我相信你是某种交际花，你知道我最终会拆穿你的故事并且告诉所有人，而那将会比起你一开始就坦白要两倍地令人难堪。”

Dinesh低下头，像胎儿一样双腿缩在身前。

Gilfoyle现在几乎是在耳语了。“那就是为什么我一直找你麻烦。为了消极地强化你的不诚实。我就是因果报应，贱人。但是很显然你比狗还蠢，因为你非但没有放弃，还策划复仇。对于我们来说，互相攻击比自我攻击要容易得多。你有没有想过如果我们跳过猫捉老鼠的阶段，你对我说一次真话，会发生什么？”

Dinesh抬起头。带着千斤的坚定，他回答道：“你会摧毁我的灵魂。”

Gilfoyle双臂不再交叉，他的语气软化下来：“说来听听。”

“哦，你想让我信任你？”Dinesh嘲笑他说。

“不，”Gilfoyle说道，“我不是要你信任我。我非常确定我不会信任你。但是如果你背叛我，我会恢复的。这是一个可接受的风险。我是个撒旦主义者，我追求享乐。”

“享乐？”Dinesh说道，“你找到我在乎的东西并且践踏它们是享乐？”

“聊天的感觉很好。你刚刚说过。”Gilfoyle说道，“你在对我说谎的时候期待我对你说真话。懦夫。”

Dinesh攥紧拳头。

Gilfoyle说道：“没必要那么做。它们实际是同种东西。我的隐忍。你的谎话。都是壁垒。”

Dinesh说道：“你是在建议我们……”

Gilfoyle点点头。“你没有什么可失去的东西了，不是吗？能发生的最坏的事情不过是，我嘲笑你。一个我在这方面已经很有成效的消遣。能发生的最好的事，那感觉很好。诉说你的麻烦通常会有这种效果，不是吗？也许你不知道。”

“你呢？”Dinesh说道。

Gilfoyle停顿了一下。“我不知道。”

Dinesh和Gilfoyle彼此盯着对方看了很长时间。Dinesh意识到他们不常有眼神交流。

又过了一会儿，Dinesh眨了一下眼，又眨了第二下，然后在床上躺平。“事实是我他妈很怕你。不知道为什么你总是知道怎么能不动一根手指头就伤害我。有时候我觉得是我想让你伤害我。我活该。那让我感觉……被了解，被看重，成为团体的一部分。事实上我就是像你说的那么可悲。我从没拥有过一个……挚友。人们不喜欢我。我总是太过努力。但是另一方面，如果我不努力，也没用。我基本上就是一个害怕自己影子的凄惨的人，我就不应该存在。”

突然之间他的脸埋在Gilfoyle胸膛上，长长的手臂围绕着他，他感觉自己有点像个气球，老实说他不再在乎这是否完全是个诡计，因为像这样保持五分钟抵得上世界上所有嘲笑。

“我就是比你更擅长面无表情，”Gilfoyle说道，“我假装没有东西可以影响我，因为所有东西都可以影响我。我鄙视自己每一个软弱的时刻。我永远不能达到我自己理想中的样子。我是独自一人。”

Dinesh放松双臂环着Gilfoyle。过了很长一段时间，他们都没有说话。

最后，Gilfoyle抽出身来：“我们去喝杯卡布奇诺吧。”

“派对怎么办？”Dinesh说道。

Gilfoyle耸耸肩。


End file.
